


Focus groups are just bullshit anyway

by apricity



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Cracky, F/F, actually, but not actually that out of character, or out of tone for the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna didn't test so well with the lesbians but she's figured out a way to fix that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus groups are just bullshit anyway

Jack is right. His job is better than hers. 

But then, if Jack was in her place right now, he’d probably be enjoying himself. 

The thing is that two days ago they had gotten the numbers back a bunch of test groups they had shown The Girly Show. While gay men and straight women seemed to love Jenna (ok, it was more like the gay men loved her and the straight women thought she was ok, but Jenna just chocked that up to the second group being jealous) she hadn’t done too well with the lesbians. Actually, she had tanked with the lesbians. Jenna never took rejection well and this was no exception. 

She had shut herself in her dressing room yesterday and when Liz sent Kenneth to get her, he came back saying that she refused to come out and he had heard ‘bed time noises’ coming from her room. 

Jenna had burst into Liz’s office this morning, announced that she'd perfected the ‘lesbian technique’, straddled Liz in her chair and used Liz’s complete shock-induced paralysis to start what would have been the most awkward make-out session of any normal person’s life. 

Now Jenna's sticking her tongue way too forcefully into Liz’s ear and reaching for her boob with such determination that Liz finally snaps back to reality with a loud, “Aaaaah-aaaah-ahhahh” and a quick shove that sends Jenna stumbling backwards. 

“What WAS that?!” But Jenna checks her balance and takes a seat across the desk before answering.

“I told you, I perfected the lesbian technique.” She’s all pride and self-satisfaction and doesn’t seem at all aware that her lipstick is smudged from her forceful efforts of the last few moments… or that her shirt is still twisted from the minor acrobatics she had been attempting on Liz’s lap.

“Perfected the…” then comprehension begins to dawn, “Is that what you were doing all day yesterday? Watching all the girl on girl scenes in the pornos Tracy gave you as ‘background watching’ for the video game?!”

“See, and that’s why I came to you, Liz! I knew you’d recognize the style and appreciate it.” She’s beaming now. 

“Wait, what?”

“You know, the shoes, that girl… Gertrude.”

“Gretchen. But that was,”

“Right, her.”

“And my shoes aren’t…”

Jenna stops her again, but this time it’s with a laugh, “Yes, they are.” 

Liz tilts her head and stares at Jenna for a moment. “Sooo… you watched a lot of porn and kissed me,”

“A partial lesbian”

Liz gives her a look but decides she’s not going to win that one today and lets it go. She keeps going in that tone she only uses with Jenna, Tracy and children under the age of five, “Why, exactly, Jenna?”

“So now we can talk about giving me a lesbian kiss on the show,” she says like it’s obvious. “You know, so I can get your team on my team.”

Yup. Jack’s job is definitely better than hers.


End file.
